Water fun! (not so much for Henry though)
by MissyEvil
Summary: Regina and Emma have been dating for a while when they decide to go to a water park (because Henry wanted it, according to Emma) Both Emma and Regina get a little possive because of all the jealous stares and poor Henry is right in the middle of it. Fluff with some annoying dudes. Prompt from frenchgirl1981.


**This is a prompt from frenchgirl1981 and it's kind of a mess but I hope you guys enjoy it anyways :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once. **

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Regina yelled from the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Henry wanted it."

"That's always your excuse."

"It usually works, doesn't it?" Emma says. "Remember the time I asked you out on a date because I told you Henry wanted us to spend some time together."

"Remember me not to trust you again." The brunette said as she disappeared from the bathroom and cleared her throat to get her girlfriends attention. "What do you think?"

Emma's jaw almost hit the ground as she stared at the Mayor. "Wow." She stammered.

"You're drooling dear." Regina responded but she couldn't help but smirk. She slowly walked over towards Emma and placed her hands on Emma's bare shoulders. "You don't look so bad yourself, dear."

Emma looked down at her own bikini. "I shouldn't have said yes to Henry, now I'm going to have to fight men off of you the entire day."

"I am very much capable of keeping them at a distance myself." Regina said with a roll of eyes and a chuckle.

"Don't laugh Regina." Emma said, her face showing no signs of a smile whatsoever. The brunette didn't think she had seen Emma this serious ever before. "Men in swimsuits are extremely dangerous, especially when there is someone as beautiful as you walking around."

"While I appreciate the compliment I think we will be fine."

Emma suddenly lifted an eyebrow and stepped in Regina's personal space. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriends waist, pleased to feel the bare skin shiver under her touch. "Does this mean I get to kiss you more often to show them you're mine?" She said with a wink.

Regina playfully pushed the blonde away. "No. Maybe. We'll see." She said as she picked up her dress from the ground and pulled it over her bikini. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Henry was bounching up and down by the time they were finally inside the water park. The car ride there had been long and warm. Everyone was desperate for some cooling off and Henry was way too excited about this whole thing.

Regina and Emma were still fumbling with the bags when Henry already sprinted off but Regina quickly grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast sweetheart. Wait till me and Emma are ready, okay?"

The boy frowned but it was only for a second because then he noticed the waterslide on his left. He ran over to Emma's side - who was having a staring contest with some random dude that had been waiting after them in the line – and pinched her side. The woman jumped but Henry ignored her and instead pointed at the slide. "Emmaaaa can we pleaaaaase go from that one? It's a family slide!" It was like the child in Emma finally awoke because her eyes started twinkling and she started bouncing too. "Yeah kid!"

Regina rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Great, now I've got two children."

Emma looked at her. "Oh please, you can stop pretending you're not as excited as we are about this."

The brunette ignored her but instead her eyes shifted from Emma's face to something slightly left and behind the blonde. The man that Emma had been having a staring contest with was ogling her again and his eyes roamed over her body. He wasn't even trying to hide it. Then his eyes made contact with her eyes and he licked his lips. Regina grimaced, what was it with these gross men always. Couldn't they just behave themselves for one second and not think about how to get into her pants. Behind her, Henry tucked on her arm and she turned around to face her son. She heard the man make an approving sound as he got a sight of her back and immediately she turned around and glared at him before shooting him a smile, making sure she had his attention. In one move she grabbed Emma by her waist and forcefully pulled the blonde against her, who was extremely startled by the sudden move but didn't complain at all. "Kiss me." She said.

"Why?" Emma responded.

Henry's face wrinkled in disgust when he realized what was going to happen so he quickly jumped in the water.

"If you don't claim me right now I'm probably going home with that man right there."

Emma's possessive part was awoken and she pulled Regina even closer as she quickly pushed her lips against the brunette's. Her tongue stroked the her girlfriend's lips and even though Regina normally didn't like doing this in public this time she was all too eager to let Emma's tongue in. She made sure to make a little show of it but when she heard Emma moan she pulled back before things got too far.

Her gazed focused on the man who immediately turned around, looking disappointed and beaten.

"Thanks." She said as she stepped away and completely let go of Emma and placed their bags in one of the lockers.

"Ready to go?" She asked her son and Emma, who was still standing there with her lips parted.

Henry nodded eagerly and grabbed his mother's hand. It took a while before Emma finally followed them towards the line.

* * *

"Okay everybody. 3.. 2..1 …. Go!" Emma yelled and all three pushed themselves down the slide. Emma was first to fall into the water, Regina followed and Henry was last. All were laughing as they resurfaced and swam a little further into the swimming pool. When Regina wasn't paying attention to them, Emma suddenly jumped on top of her and pushed the woman underwater. Both Emma and Henry were laughing loudly when she appeared above water and glared angrily at them. What they hadn't expected though, was Regina suddenly jumping on top of the blonde and pushing her underwater this time.

"wow Madam Mayor, I didn't know you had that in you." Emma said with a teasing smile after she had caught her breath again.

"You'll be surprised, my dear, I can do a lot of things that you do not know about." The teasing smile on the brunette's face made Henry wrinkle his face in disgust once more.

"Moms! Stop! You're kinda grossing me out and this is supposed to be fun."

Regina quickly caught herself and gestured for them to go to the next slide while shooting her son an apologetic smile. Emma folded her arms across her chest like a child, why couldn't see just have a little fun with her girlfriend too?

The next slide was one where you had to go in a boat and then go down. It was a dark slide with all kinds of lights and stuff and Regina had threatened to turn back the entire time in the line. She didn't really like the idea of darkness but when Emma had teased her with being afraid in the dark she of course felt like she had to proof a point so here they were. "Okay folks, you're up." The man sat as he placed their boat. "The child goes in the front."

Henry quickly placed himself in the front and Regina sat down all the way in the back. Emma shot her a smile. "Oh no, that's not happening. Move over so I can protect you from the darkness remember?"

Regina glared angrily but did what Emma had asked her. She moved behind Henry and wrapped her arms around her. "Mom, no I'm good." Emma noticed the flash of rejection on her face so quickly she placed her legs on both sides of Regina and pulled her flush against her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's midsection.

"Relax, it's a kids thing. Don't worry about it, besides I like having you in my arms."

Instead of answering Regina just pushed herself a little further into the blonde's hold.

"Okay guys, you ready?" The man said as he pressed the button and they were shot down the slide. Regina screamed immediately while Emma and Henry just laughed.

"Don't laugh!" Regina said as he pinched the blonde's leg. "This is not funny."

"Oh it so is!" Emma yelled to get over the sound of the water. "And ouch btw, don't do that or I push you underwater again."

* * *

"Where's your other mother?" Regina asked as she sat up. They had all been a bit tired and decided to take a break. Regina had been quick to nuzzle in the blonde's arms. She was oddly cuddly today and Emma wasn't complaining at all. Somehow she had fallen asleep and when she woke up, the blonde was gone.

"Oh mom, you're up. I uh.. I don't know actually she said she was going for a quick dive but that's a while ago now actually."

Regina frowned. Emma wouldn't usually do that kind of stuff. "Okay well you stay here and I am going to check what is taking her so long."

The boy nodded and returned to the game he was playing on Regina's phone.

Regina walked off towards the big swimming pool. She figured that Emma would go there since it was less occupied and she could dive there. She noticed the blonde rather quickly but the sight of her made her quickly rush over towards her. What in the hell was that man doing there with her, touching her? She jumped into the water next to Emma and quickly pushed herself between the man and her girlfriend. She immediately heard a sound of relief behind her and an arm was clutching her side desperately.

"What is going on here?" the man said as he watched the two of them.

"I told you, James." Emma said softly as she squeezed a little harder and pulled Regina a little closer. The brunette didn't think she had seen Emma this vulnerable before.

"You two know each other?" She said, turning around so she could look at Emma. The look in her eyes matched what she was getting from her physically. Something had set her off and she needed her girlfriend more than ever.

"Yeah he's uh.. he's my ex."

"Well practically we never broke up." Neal said but he was ignored by both woman. Regina's eyes were practically shooting fire by now and Emma's grip changed but this time it was to hold her back.

"He's not.. is he?" Emma quickly shook her head and Regina let out a sigh of relief. The fire disappeared from her eyes and she turned back towards the confused man.

"Look I don't know what thought you were doing but I suggest you leave right now and leave us alone."

The man eyed them over and shook his head. "Sorry, can't do that. Look, Emma is hot and I like her. I know best friends are supposed to protect each other and stuff but do you maybe want to give me and Emma some time alone?"

Regina's eyes widened enormously. She quickly turned around and this time it was her who pressed her lips to Emma, giving the whole park a show again. Some people on the side started whistling at them but both woman didn't even hear it they were too focused on each other and on where to place their hands first. When they parted the man was staring angrily at Regina, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Okay woman. You made your point, she's yours. I'll leave you two alone now."

He quickly swam away.

Regina stared at Emma who still looked slightly flushed from the heated kiss.

"Why can't everybody just give us some privacy, these people have no manners." Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey moms! I've been looking all over for you." Henry said but neither woman heard them.

"I told you, you can't go walking around looking that beautiful. Things will happen, people will stare and be jealous."

Instead of the eye roll Emma had expected to receive Regina just leaned in one more time to kiss Emma quickly.

"I so should have asked David to come instead…" Henry said as he sighed and walked away from the pair.


End file.
